


181 cm

by Jonghyunwoo



Series: Shownu Pairings 101 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This might be a shownu/all drabble dump but idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyunwoo/pseuds/Jonghyunwoo
Summary: sometimes i have ideas for fics that are never really well developed. So here it is.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. **Lost Boy**

There’s something awfully poetic in the way he’s standing on the balcony of their apartment. Well, not exactly theirs in the sense that it’s Hyunwoo’s and he’s crashes often enough that it has became his for a while. He stares at the moon, at the night sky, wondering about idle things, wondering about more serious things. Like their relationship. 

Hyungwon sighs 

Hyunwoo deserves someone better he thinks. Someone who doesn’t leech off him, someone who contributes more than just money for bills in a relationship. Someone who loves the domesticity that Hyungwon couldn’t possibly give him. Someone who has their life figured and planned out. Someone who’s not so hollow. Someone who’s not him. 

Maybe, maybe one day he could be that someone. Someone who isn’t so lost. But as of now, there’s something missing, something he couldn’t really place. And until then, he doesn’t deserve Hyunwoo. Tall, sturdy Hyunwoo with strong arms, warm hugs and even warmer smiles. Kind Hyunwoo who accepts him so readily not caring how many times Hyungwon breaks heart. He’s a fool for putting that much trust in him, he’s a fool for loving him in the way Hyungwon knows he can’t 

He goes back into the apartment, walks to the unused guestroom and pulls out a duffle bag that he hid there, the bag that he knows Hyunwoo knows of. He thought of just leaving, it’s easier that way after all. But he knows, he knows he couldn’t possibly leave without seeing him. Not Hyunwoo. 

He stared at the prone sleeping man, he thinks he should feel sadder than he is, but then again, he’s never great at feelings in the first place. 

2\. **Hands**

Hyungwon stares at the large hand in his. 

‘You have nice, big hands’ he said lining up his palm to Hyunwoo’s to compare their hand sizes. 

He received a deep hum from the man behind him, the noise vibrated through the man’s chest to his back. Hyunwoo then hooks his chin onto the skinner man’s shoulder – Hyungwon flinched slightly because his shoulders are ticklish - staring at their intertwined hands. 

“You have pretty hands though, long slim fingers. People like that” Hyunwoo said, rubbing Hyungwon’s pointer finger gently. 

“Looks like a skeleton though” Hyungwon replied, snuggling closer into Hyunwoo’s embrace, pulling their linked hands closer to him. 

“Well, it did help me remember the names of bones that’s for sure” he mumbled into the younger man’s hair. 

He got an elbow to his gut but Hyunwoo doesn’t mind, not when Hyungwon gives little apologetic kisses to his palms a few seconds afterwards. 

3\. **Happy Trail**

“Urghhhhh, urgh” Hyungwon groaned. 

“You okay down there?” Hyunwoo lifted his head, looking down at the man who currently has his face smothered on his stomach and his hands on the waistband of his boxer shorts. 

“I can’t fucking believe I have a thing for this, fuck I hate my life” the younger man replies, face still on Hyunwoo’s stomach, hand still. 

“Hey! What’s so bad about going down on me. You don’t have to do it if you don’t want to you know” Hyunwoo snickered, not sure to be offended or not. 

Hyungwon lifted his head and stared at his boyfriend, unimpressed. 

“No, not that, your dick is great, don’t worry. I won’t have any conflicts going down on you. This however is making me harder than I should be” He says, as he runs delicate fingers on Hyunwoo’s happy trail. 

Hyunwoo was stunned for a few seconds before letting out amused chuckles, 

“I’m flattered that my hairy stomach turns you on” he said, running his hands through Hyungwon’s hair, with a shit eating grin on his face. 

The asshole 

Hyunwoo’s grin however quickly turns into a loud slightly high-pitched moan a man his size shouldn’t been able to do 

‘Looks like I’m not the only one’ Hyungwon thought as he continued to lick down Hyunwoo’s happy trail followed by a gentle nip on his lower stomach. 

4\. **Bruises**

“You’re fucking stupid, you know that” He stared down at the larger man, eyes narrowed in anger. 

“You’re welcome” came the reply. Voice rough and hoarse. 

“I don’t need you to protect my honour or some shit like that. I can take care of myself, you know this” He said eyes a deep frown on his handsome face. 

“Yeah well, just appreciate the favour will you” The older man said, wincing as Hyungwon wraps the bandage a little too tightly over a nasty cut on his arm. 

One of these days Hyunwoo will realise that the frail, weak Hyungwon has grown up. One of these days he’ll realise that Hyungwon has killed far more men than he does. But then again, this is Hyunwoo. He’s always been ridiculously protective over him. It’s a little sweet in his opinion, but you’ll never catch him admitting it out loud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles 5, 6, 7. None of the drabbles are connected to each other unless specified. Have fun reading ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw/ mentions of character death in drabble 5.

5\. Heavy

Hyungwon closed his eyes, slowly breathing. 

In, out, in 

Grief ia a strange thing he thinks. One moment he's fine and the next he's reminded of all the reasons he's not. 

It eats him up inside, the pain, the sadness, the lingering feeling of him around him. Maybe he should take up Kihyun's offer after all. He couldn't stay here. To many memories of him. To many things that remind him of a future without him. 

He spaces out for while. Until he notices that he's crying. He's been doing that a lot lately. Spacing out, crying, hurting. 

"Please come back" he whispered. 

He wishes he had some sort of powers that can bring people back from the dead. 

"I miss you, Hyunwoo. I really do"

 

6\. Cheeks

Sometimes Hyunwoo would stare at Hyungwon for a very long time. Observing the younger man. Nothing creepy really, no matter what Minhyuk says about it. 

He'd make observations. One or two. His habits, the way his body moves, what he's thinking. Just about anything really. Today, Hyunwoo notices something else. 

For such a skinny man, Hyungwon has full, round cheeks that looks soft to the touch. Like dumpling perhaps, or a mochi, or a cloud. He's not picky really, but point is, Hyungwon has nice soft cheeks and it makes him smile. 

 

7\. Speed. 

Out of all people, Hyungwon is the last person Hyunwoo would think to be a mutant born with super speed. Sure, he has the legs for it but physical factors rarely play a part in a mutants powers. Or they do, he's not sure yet how mutation works. 

The reason being is that the lanky male is oftentimes very sluggish in his movements. Everything is done at his own pace. Slow. The members of his team gave calls him a turtle. For the irony and accuracy. He does everything with lethargic movements, he walks slow, talks slow and careful, but he runs fast. Very fast actually. Maybe he's fed up with speed, maybe he's making up for his super speed powers by being slow and steady all the time. 

Hyunwoo out of all people would know how sometimes not everyone is a depiction of their powers. He controls fire and he's about the most chill person to has ever graced the planet. Well, according to Hoseok anyways. 

As he wakes Hyungwon up, watching him lazily open his eyes with slow and careful movements, the hands that was on by Hyunwoo's chest slowly moving upwards to his neck lazily tracing patterns on the back of his neck with a small sleepy smile on his face. Hyunwoo decides that he loves Hyungwon all the same. Slow, fast, moderate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might just be a writing exercise for me to improve my writing and idea making. Let me know if there's any mistakes. Comments makes me happy :D

**Author's Note:**

> idk how many capters this is going to have. Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
